Oko Nieba
by Estriella
Summary: Kaitou Kid był prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku. Niemożna mu było jednak odmówić intelektu i talentu. Gdyby Conan miał opisać go jednym słowem, użyły zapewne słowa „efektowny". Conan nie mógł powiedzieć jednak, ani w jednym, ani w wielu słowach, dlaczego Kid tak bardzo go fascynował.


Kaitou Kid był prawdziwym wrzodem na tyłku. Niemożna mu było jednak odmówić intelektu i talentu. Gdyby Conan miał opisać go jednym słowem, użyły zapewne słowa „efektowny". Każdy wyczyn Kida był doprawdy spektakularny. Nic więc dziwnego,że jako postać niezwykle enigmatyczna, a przy tym posiadająca nieodparty magnetyzm, dorobiła się tak wielu wielbicielek. Kobiety w różnym wieku i statusie społecznym zbierały się zawsze tam, gdzie Kid miał się pojawić, by móc choć przez chwilę nacieszyć oczy jego widokiem. A było na co popatrzeć. Kaitou Kid ubierał się w jedwabną błękitną koszulę, biały szykowny, szyty na miarę garnitur, morelowy krawat, białe buty i tego samego koloru kapelusz,przewiązany jedwabną wstążką, w tym samym odcieniu błękitu co koszula. Conan był pewny, że gdyby poprosił Ran, by opisała Kida jednym słowem, użyłaby słowa „przystojny". Od lat balansując na krawędzi, zadzierając z prawem i policją, pozostawał nieuchwytny, niczym duch. Złodziej, który przed każdą kradzieżą pozostawia na miejscu swej przyszłej zbrodni zagadkę, zawierającą informację o dacie i godzinie oraz celu jego skoku, był największym przekleństwem stróżów prawa, na których barkach spoczywała odpowiedzialność za jego aresztowanie. Gdyby Conan poprosił któregoś z inspektorów, by jednym słowem opisali Kida, założyłyby się, że padłoby wówczas słowo „nieznośny". Podsumowując: Kaitou Kid był przystojnym lecz nieznośnym złodziejem, który zawsze działał efektownie, obnosząc się ze swoją znajomością magii oraz strategicznym geniuszem.

Conan nie mógł powiedzieć jednak, ani w jednym, ani w wielu słowach, dlaczego Kid tak bardzo go fascynował. Czy był to jego wygląd? Zdolności kuglarskie? Spryt? Nie wiedział.

I był to jeden z powodów, dla których wciąż gonił ducha, mając nadzieję, że w końcu uda mu się zrozumieć.

hr

W posiadłości Kuroba panowała niczym niezmącona cisza. W przestronnym, pogrążonym w półmroku pomieszczeniu, pochylony nisko nad biurkiem siedział młody mężczyzna. Swoje skupione, fiołkowe oczy wbijał w rozłożoną przed sobą mapę architektoniczną.

\- To pomieszczenie znajduje się na ostatnim piętrze. Nie ma mowy, bym użył schodów, na pewno będą strzeżone. Winda też odpada – zastanawiał się, nie do końca świadom, iż wypowiada swe myśli na głos. – Chyba, że przebrałbym się za członka grupy zadaniowej… Problem stanowi Tantei-kun, on rozpozna mnie od razu.

Westchnął.

Od dłuższego czasu w grupie zadaniowej, której przewodził inspektor Nakamori, był także pewien mały detektyw. Conan Edogawa, bo tak miał na imię (choć Kaito miał dziwne wrażenie, że ani imię ani nazwisko wcale do niego nie pasują – nawet jeśli były godne tak bystrego detektywa, jakim niewątpliwie był), miał zaledwie siedem lat, lecz był najprawdopodobniej jedyną osobą, która kiedykolwiek mogłaby pochwycić Kida. Niepozorny, nieprzewidywalny, genialny. I tak cholernie podobny do osoby, którą Kid miłował…

Nie ważne kiedy i gdzie, zawsze gdy się spotykali, nawet gdy trwało to tylko kilka minut, sprawiał, że ciało Kaito płonęło od środka, jakby trawione wysoką gorączką. Nie trudno było domyślić się powodu,lecz ów powód był zbyt niewygodny, by Kaito chciał się nad nim rozwodzić. Starał się więc nie myśleć o tym wcale.

Edogawa Conan i Shinichi Kudo byli jak jedna i ta sama osoba… Ale to przecież nie było możliwe, czyż nie?

hr

Conan był podekscytowany. Gdy tylko usłyszał do Haibary, że ta ukończyła prototyp antidotum APTX 4869, drogę z agencji Mouri, aż po samą posiadłość profesora Agesy, pokonał niemal frunąc. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, iż dziś Kid miał przypuścić swój kolejny skok,Conan nie mógł wybrać sobie lepszej pory, by znów, chociaż na kilka godzin, zamienić się z powrotem w Shinichi'ego. Chciał znów się z nim spotkać; stanąć naprzeciw niego jako prawdziwy on.

hr

Kid był zaskoczony, gdy wchodząc do windy wraz z Nakamorim i kilkoma innymi policjantami nie dostrzegł małego detektywa. Po Conanie nie było śladu i nic, o czym mówił Nakamori, nie świadczyło o tym, by wkrótce miał się pojawić. Czyżby coś mus się stało? A może miał coś innego do zrobienia?

Skup się na klejnocie, upomniał się w duchu.

Jego cel – błękitny klejnot zwany Okiem Nieba – znajdował się tuż przed nim. Leżał na odzianej w aksamitną powłoczkę poduszce, chroniony jedynie nowoczesnym czujnikiem ruchu.

Nic prostszego.

Nie czekając już na nic, rzucił na podłogę granat dymny. Nakamori krzyknął zaskoczony, a kilku innych mężczyzn zaczęło miotać się po pokoju, próbując znaleźć i otworzyć okno. Korzystając z zamieszania, schował klejnot do kieszeni i opuścił pomieszczenie.

W budynku rozległ się raniący uszy alarm.

hr

Shinichi otworzył z rozmachem drzwi prowadzące na dach i rozejrzał się wokoło, w poszukiwaniu złodzieja. Dostrzegł go, stojącego na niskim murku,tuż na krawędzi dachu. W prawej, wyciągniętej w górę dłoni trzymał Oko Nieba, lśniący w blasku pełni księżyca zachwycającą srebrną poświatą. Biała peleryna mężczyzny powiewała na wietrze chicho łopocząc.

\- Kid. Zwróć klejnot –zażądał stanowczym głosem.

Kiedy Kid się odwrócił, jego fiołkowe oczy rozszerzyły się w szoku. Wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego jego widokiem. Cóż, Shinichi nie mógł go winić.

\- Shinichi. – Jego głos był cichy, tak zupełnie niepodobny do tego, jakiego używał zazwyczaj. I Shinichi już wiedział, że tym razem złodziej wypowiedział jego imię swoim prawdziwym głosem, zapominając o modulacji.

Po chwili, jakby otrząsając się z oszołomienia, zrobił krok przed siebie.

Shinichi zadziałał instynktownie. Chwycił nadgarstek złodzieja, zamykając go silnym, niemal desperackim uścisku. Na końcu języka miał cichą prośbę, lecz słowa „Nie odchodź", nie zostały wypowiedziane.

Co się ze mną dzieje?

\- Wy… Naprawdę jesteście tą samą osobą… Miałem rację – wyszeptał, patrząc mu w oczy. Mimo iż wciąż nosił monokl, Shinichi mógł bez problemu dojrzeć ten tajemniczy błysk w fiołkowych tęczówkach.

\- O czym ty mówisz? Po prostu oddaj klejnot, a pozwolę ci odejść.

Nie obchodziło go teraz, że składa niedorzeczną obietnicę przestępcy. Z jakiejś przyczyny wiedział, że i tak nie zdołałby dzisiejszego wieczora aresztować Kida. Sama wizja zakutego w kajdanki złodzieja przyprawiała go o mdłości.

\- Jesteś nim, a on jest tobą – powiedział znowu. Odzianą w jedwabną białą rękawiczkę dłonią, którą wcześniej ściskał klejnot, pogładził jego policzek w delikatnej, niczym dotyk wiatru, pieszczocie.

Niemal czuł jak zdradziecki rumieniec wpełza na jego lica.

Dlaczego…? Dlaczego jego ciało reagowało w tak niedorzeczny sposób, kiedy tylko miało najmniejszy kontakt z Kidem? Nigdy nie czuł się tak dziwnie, nawet wtedy, gdy on i Ran pocałowali się, grając w butelkę, w ostatnie urodziny Sonoko.

\- Conan Edogawa to Shinichi Kudo – wyjaśnił złodziej, a Shinichi'ego ogarnęła fala paniki.

\- M-mylisz się – wyjąkał z trudem. Czuł w gardle wielką gulę, która utrudniała mu mówienie i przełykanie. – To nie możliwe. Wiesz, Conan jest dzieckiem, a ja jestem niemal dorosły. – Chwycił się swojej ostatniej deski ratunku: racjonalności.

Ale czy ktoś, kto uważał się za największego magika na świecie ma w ogóle jakiekolwiek pojęcie, czym jest racjonalność? Nie, najprawdopodobniej nie. Zrozumiawszy to, Kudo wiedział już, że przegrał.

\- Mówisz jak on, zachowujesz się jak on, nawet wyglądasz jak on – wymieniał Kid, schodząc z murka. Stał teraz tuż przed nim; dzieliło ich tylko kilka centymetrów. Kid był od niego nieco wyższy, więc Shinichi musiał spojrzeć w górę, by dosięgnąć oczu magika. – Jesteś nim, prawda?

Czy warto było zaprzeczać? Nie, już nie.

Przegrałem w chwili, gdy spróbowałem okłamać genialnego kłamcę, pomyślał zrezygnowany.

Kid był magikiem, złodziejem, a także mistrzem przebieranek i kłamstwa. Nie było więc sensu ciągnąć tej farsy.

\- Jesteś szalony – mruknął. Nie zamierzał dłużej zaprzeczać, ale i nie zamierzał się przyznawać. Teraz, gdy Kid już wiedział, że Conan i on byli jedną i tą samą osobą, czuł na poły ulgę, na poły strach.

Z jego rozmyśleń wyrwał go chichy chichot złodzieja.

\- Nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie, jakie zamieszanie powodujesz w mojej głowie, Tantei-kun – wyznał mu Kid, szepcząc wprost do jego ucha. – Zarówno jako Conan, jak i jako prawdziwy ty, sprawiasz, że moje ciało płonie.

Właśnie wtedy Shinichi zrozumiał, że to co fascynowało go w Kidzie nie było pojedynczą cechą, lecz spójną całością. Tym co go fascynowało był sam Kid. Jego wygląd, spryt, zdolności kuglarskie, intelekt.

I jego ciało również zapłonęło.

\- Kid… – chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, został jednak uciszony przez czuły,ulotny pocałunek, jaki złodziej złożył na jego ustach.

\- Wygląda na to, że na mnie już czas – mruknął, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała nuta smutku. – Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce znów się spotkamy, Tantei-kun.

Kiedy Kid był już tylko białą oddalającą się plamą na nocnym niebie, na dachu pojawił się zdyszany Nakamori.

\- Gdzie on jest? -warknął rozjuszony. – Gdzie ten cholerny Kid?

Shinichi beznamiętnym głosem skłamał, że kiedy dobiegł na dach, Kid już odlatywał na swojej lotni. Na pytanie co się stało z klejnotem, Shinichi sięgnął do, dziwnie ciężkiej, kieszeni swojej kurtki. Kid najwidoczniej wsunął doń Oko Nieba, gdy rozproszył Shinichi'ego pocałunkiem, ale oczywiście, tego powiedzieć Shinichi nie mógł, zwłaszcza inspektorowi Nakamurze, toteż powiedział po prostu, że klejnot wypadł Kidowi, gdy ten uciekał.

Nikt nie wątpił w jego słowa.

A on nie miał ani cienia wyrzutów sumienia. Jedyne co zajmowało jego myśli, było wspomnienie owego pocałunku. Delikatnego i czułego, krótkiego lecz elektryzującego. Najlepszego w całym jego życiu.

hr

Tydzień później, w klasie Conana pojawił się mężczyzna w stroju posłańca z naszywką na piersi reklamującą kwiaciarnię zza rogu, z pojedynczą lecz niezwykle piękną czerwoną różą, która zaadresowana były do niego. Ignorując zupełnie pytania oburzonej nauczycielki i ciekawskich dzieci, podszedł do mężczyzny i sięgnął po kwiat. Róża była pozbawiona kolców, a białą wstążką przywiązany został do do łodygi mały liścik. Zawierał tylko jedno zdanie:

 _„_ _W tym ciele też wyglądasz słodko._

 _Kid Kaitou"_

Zarumienił się, niepewien, czy z powodu zawstydzenia, czy złości i spojrzał wściekle na mężczyznę.

\- Jesteś zboczony, Kid – warknął na tyle cicho, by nikt poza nim go nie dosłyszał.

Kid zachichotał, najwyraźniej zupełnie niezrażony obelgą pod swoim adresem, po czym kradnąc mu całusa w policzek, opuścił klasę, w której nagle pojawiło się mnóstwo konfetti, powodując cichy okrzyk zdumienia nauczycielki i wielką radość siedmiolatków.

Wiedziony instynktem, odwrócił liścik.

 _„_ _PS. Shinichi – to imię lepiej do ciebie pasuje"_

Uśmiechnął się, chowając liścik do kieszeni.

Wyglądało na to, że tym razem Kid zdołał skraść coś innego, niż klejnot: serce pewnego genialnego detektywa.


End file.
